


Distinct Taste

by Scallion



Category: Vicious - V. E. Schwab
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 20:32:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15714582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scallion/pseuds/Scallion
Summary: he's looking at you with that smilelike he knows that even on his kneeswhen you whisper 'god,'you're thinking of him





	Distinct Taste

**Author's Note:**

> self indulgent... to everyone writing in this fandom thank you for feeding me

You push him down until he's kneeling on the floor  
and he's looking at you with that smile  
like he knows that even on his knees  
when you whisper 'god,'   
you're thinking of him 

Pale hair , blue eyes   
a demon   
wearing your friend's skin

and you hate him  
and he hates you  
which isn't quite right  
you think  
when you grip your fingers around his neck   
and bite his lips 

he's laughing   
and you know it hurts, it must  
but you realize  
the pain is what's making him laugh  
he's always been sick , always been wrong

( what are you then ? )

he doesn't care about fucking  
doesn't care about pleasure  
but he cares about you   
cause no one else can crawl under his skin

make him hurt with the sting  
of betrayal  
make him glow  
in the darkness

he lets you know by biting the thumb  
pressed on his tongue  
and not letting go  
until his teeth are stained red

"you'll heal anyways,"   
he says   
"you always do  
I just wanted  
a little piece of you

cause how am I gonna keep you alive forever - 'Ever' ?

that was our promise right?

I remember you   
and you remember me.

but you just keep losing pieces  
of yourself  
that fake face you give away  
is going to crack one day  
but I just want the real you"

he always was   
a jealous thing.

A walking , talking lie   
and it’s better when he doesn’t talk  
So you kiss him again  
And he digs his nails into your face   
You pull back for a gasp of air  
And his eyes are glazed  
But he knows he’s won

So he smiles  
And your mouth  
is filled with the taste  
of your own blood 

And something distinctly   
A lot like Victor Vale. 


End file.
